


Drabbles of a Heroic Kind

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about the semi-normal life of an demigod from Asgard and a guy that goes green sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

On Asgard they probably don’t have summer, Bruce thinks as Thor rolls back and forth on the bed.

“Why must Midgard be _so_ hot? Did Loki do this?” Thor groans.

Bruce laughs. “It’s not even that hot Thor, calm down.”

Thor rolls over towards Bruce. “Does it always feel like fire here during this time?”

Thor will never allow him to sleep like this. “Come on Thor.”

Thor follows him to their bathroom where Bruce begins to run cold water. “What are we doing?”

Are Asgardians naturally hot? He wants to ask but he’s to tired too so he says instead what he needs to, “Just sit in here for a while and come back. It should cool you down.”

Bruce leaves back into their bedroom as Thor begins to strip. He crawls into bed, reminding himself to show Thor the wonders of ice cream tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

There were few rules in the Stark Towers. Most of them involve Thor and Clint. Mainly Thor though. One of the main rules is _never_ , never, under _any_ circumstance, let Thor cook.

Thor broke the rule. Again. 

“Green one! There is a fire!”

Bruce sighs into his book. “Just tell JARVIS to put it out.”

“But the cake!”

Cake? Well that was different from the last time he tried to cook, which was Pop-Tarts. He’s surprised Thor even got to the putting it in the oven part. 

He gets out of his chair and makes his way towards the kitchen, laying down his book on his chair. He can smell the “cake” three rooms away.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor is a cuddler. Bruce doesn’t mind really, but there are times to cuddle and times not to cuddle. 

Basically what he’s saying is Thor’s an addict to cuddling. While he’s in the lab, when they’re watching a movie, when they’re eating, when they’re sleeping. Bruce at first didn’t mind it, he just thought Thor liking being in his arms, but now it’s just getting on his nerves.

“Thor, I-” Bruce starts, but Thor’s already sleeping, head tucked in his shoulder.

Tony laughs. “He’s like your lap dog. Always following you around.”

Bruce nods, petting Thor’s hair. “I feel like if I tell him he’s getting clingy, he’ll just…”

“Act like a kicked puppy?”

Bruce nods. Tony nods knowingly, sipping his drink.

Bruce is surprised that Tony has even been in a relationship long enough for someone to get clingy but he just sits in silence, petting his boyfriend the cuddle addict’s hair.


	4. Chapter 4

No one, and that includes Loki, likes a Thor without Pop-Tarts in the morning. That’s like Tony Stark without coffee or Steve Rogers without Coke. So they must always remember to have a steady supply of Pop-Tarts, coffee, and Coke bottles(not the ones with the tab). 

However, in the case of emergency(AKA Clint drinks or eats whatever’s left to annoy Thor or Tony) Bruce keeps a stash of coffee and Pop-Tarts. Tony knows where the coffee is in case he needs it, but Bruce refuses to tell Thor. Because Thor has _zero_ willpower.

So when he finds Thor in his lab(which he forbidden Thor from going in ever since the drunk science thing) eating a box of Pop-Tarts as if they were nothing, he has to admit he’s pretty angry. 

“Thor!”

“What?” he says, Pop-Tart crust hanging from his mouth.

“Those were for emergencies!”

“This is an emergency.”

“I doubt that.” he says, grabbing the box out of Thor’s hands. “These were in case you ran out in the morning. You haven’t run out.”

Thor frowns and follows him like a child following his mother to see where she’s going to hide his toy. Clint has to distract him so Bruce can hide it again.


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing was simple when it came to Thor. Everything must be explained, baby-proofed, or put out of reach. Unless you want it destroyed.

So here he was, forgetting to put his phone up and here it is, shocked to Hell and back.

Thor always is sad when he breaks something because it’s not like he really meant to break it. Midgardian things weren’t made for people like Thor.

They most of the time have to hold things for Thor. Books(they light on fire), phones, computers, and pretty much everything else but plates. And bowls. Except he sometimes forgets not to smash them.


End file.
